


You Can Take It

by HurtStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coercion, Dark, Dark Scott, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Stiles is into it but when it starts to hurt too much Theo bullies him to keep going, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Scott McCall, Top Theo Raeken, Tumblr Prompt, although really he's more clueless and out of it, dark scileo, he wants them a lot, like running on instinct or something, scileo, stiles does want them though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtStiles/pseuds/HurtStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physically caught between two werewolves is an intense place to be. Stiles loves it, but he's not sure he can survive it; and <em>forget</em> being able to walk tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Take It

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr drabble. The inspirational prompt was: _"Are there any scileo fics? Like ones where they both take him at the same time and they keep going once he's begging for them to stop because he can't take it anymore?"_
> 
> That caught my interest and this tiny bit of extremely questionable smut happened. Please heed the tags. This is a threesome involving Stiles, Scott and Theo. It starts off consensual but quickly goes into seriously dubious consent / non con territory, and Scott may seem a little OOC from canon. If you find any of those things distasteful, distressing or undesirable, please do not read this.

“Ahh…  _ahh!_ ” Stiles clutched at Scott’s shoulders, fingers digging into his skin hard enough to bruise as Theo pushed into him alongside Scott, forcing Stiles’ body to accommodate both their dicks. The stretch was  _intense_ and Theo was moving too hard, too fast. It was incredible, but it was too much, it  _burned_ and Stiles bit off a scream against Scott’s shoulder as Theo pulled back and thrust forward again, giving him no time to adjust before he started fucking him. 

Stiles squirmed but his hips were caught tightly between the two werewolves, the tangle of arms and bodies holding him fast and making him take whatever they wanted to give him. It was erotic as hell and his cock throbbed and twitched where it was dug into Scott’s stomach as Theo's weight pressed down against his back. Arousal was pumping through his veins, but it hurt too. It hurt like  _fuck._

Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ trembling shoulders, holding him close to his body and stroking his hair gently. “Shh, it’s okay,” he murmured in a pleasure slurred tones, kissing the side of Stiles’ face and nuzzling his neck. 

Clenching his jaw and screaming softly in his throat on each thrust, Stiles tried to relax, tried to ride it out until his body adjusted, but Theo was gripping his sides and pounding into him so hard the impact with his hips was making Stiles’ butt smart and when Scott started moving again too it went into a whole new level of  _too much._

Stiles squirmed harder, instinctively rather than consciously trying to escape the brutal dual pounding. “ _Ahh!_  W-wait…!” he pleaded, stars flashing in his vision. He felt like he was going to  _explode_ from the breathtaking intensity of the arousal flowing through his veins, but his ass was seriously on  _fire._ “Too - too much!” He gasped, longer words and sentences seeming far beyond his grasp. 

Theo’s hand slid up to grip his shoulder, giving the werewolf better leverage for his urgent fucking and pushing Stiles down harder against Scott’s body at the same time. “You can take it, Stiles,” he murmured heatedly into the human’s ear. He kissed the back of Stiles’ neck and nipped at his ear, mouth hot on the other boy’s skin. “You’re not some fragile little flower we have to worry about, right?” the whisper was faintly mocking as he threw Stiles’ own words back at him. 

Stiles bit his tongue and pressed his forehead against Scott’s shoulder, tears making his eyelashes stick together and his flushed cheeks wet.  _It hurt, it hurt, it hurt,_ but he would be damned before he let Theo make him out a weakling wuss in front of Scott. 

“Stiles, you okay?” Scott’s voice was hazy with heat but struggling earnestly for concern, even as his hips jerked up into the body spread over him in needy, desperate little thrusts. 

Stiles was a long way from okay, but he nodded shakily against Scott’s shoulder, “Y-yeah,” he rasped. 

“It’s part of the game, right, Stiles? No means yes,  _stop_  means _fuck me harder_ ,” Theo fucked into him deep, his cock stroking along Scott’s inside Stiles, making Stiles whimper and Scott gasp for air. “That’s what you really want, isn’t it? You want to be able to fall apart and know someone will take care of you. You want to be fucked until you can’t take it and then fucked some more, don’t you?” 

Stiles said nothing, but Theo nailed his prostate again, and again until Stiles keened in his throat, almost convulsing. Pushing deep and giving short, teasing thrusts, Theo stimulated Stiles’ already much abused prostate relentlessly. Stiles almost sobbed, he needed to come so damn bad, but he couldn’t move his hips at all on his own. “Don’t you?” Theo repeated more insistently. 

“Y-Yes,” Stiles gasped, no longer sure he knew what he was saying, what he was feeling or what he wanted anymore. 

Theo’s thrusts became harder and faster again and Scott started moving at counterpoint, but more slowly; obviously slower than he wanted to. 

Theo kissed along Stiles’ spine, between his shoulder blades, lifting his head to regard Scott over the human’s shoulder. “You don’t have to hold back. He’s needed this for a long time, haven’t you, Stiles?” 

Stiles whimpered by way of answer. 

“Show him you can take care of him, Scott,” Theo murmured, voice liquid heat and passion. “If you don’t want to, I will.” It was said lightly, teasingly, but there was just enough challenge there to prick Scott’s wolf instincts. Scott let slip some of the control he’d been struggling to exert, thrusting up harder and more possessively into the body over him. 

Trapped between their bodies, Stiles curled forward against Scott and tried not to scream as both werewolves thrust back and forth inside his raw, incredibly stretched body with increasing vigor.  _Oh my god, his asshole was never going to recover._ Theo and Scott set a hard, driving rhythm of alternating and overlapping thrusts that made Stiles cry out as he was rocked helplessly back and forth between them. They fucked him harder and harder, like it was some kind of competition and Stiles was trying, but he couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t. 

“ _Ow! Ow, ow!_ O-okay,  _nnngh!_ G-guys, t-too much, stop,” he pleaded in gasping breaths, feeling ashamed of himself. 

“Mm, good, let it out, Stiles, it’s okay, we'll take care of you,” Theo murmured huskily, fucking Stiles even harder. 

Stiles screamed helplessly, pain and pleasure blending until he didn’t know where one began and the other ended. He felt like he was hanging suspended on the very edge of climax and every sensation was too much and not enough at the same time. “I can’t,  _I can’t_!” he sobbed. 

Scott held him close, his hands incongruously gentle and reassuring as compared to the urgent, plundering motions of his hips. He kissed Stiles with fevered, urgent lips. “You can,” he murmured reassuringly. “You’re amazing. It’s okay, Stiles,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.” There nothing sly and no double-intentions behind the words, and Stiles gave up, surrendering himself to them, to the wants and needs of the werewolves holding him and of his own throbbing, confused and wildly aroused body. 

Clenching his eyes, Stiles leaned into the pain, letting it lead him to a whole new level of mind shattering pleasure. 

“You can take it,” the wolves whispered to him in needy groans and hungry pants as they marvelously ravaged his body between them. “You can take it.” 

They were right, in the end. Stiles could, and he did. 

 


End file.
